Y'all With The Vampire Squad
by Evil Tobi
Summary: When you live a rather normal life, will you be ready for the changes when they come? Cause your life is about to change. And it's gonna happen fast. SasuSaku, HinaNaru, ShikaTema, InoKiba, NejiTen. M for later chapters. VAMPFIC
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing, masashi Kishimoto-sama does.**

_He still looked confused._

"_His dad is one of the Quileute elders." I watched him carefully. His confused expression froze in place. "We went for a walk –" I edited all my scheming out of the story "- and he told me some old legends – trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" I hesitated._

"_Go on," he said_

"_About vampires." _

Sakura closed her book, _Twilight_. No matter how exiting it was, she was running late for school. And she couldn't be late for school on the first day. That would just send a bad, very bad, signal to the teacher's.

She made a quick check over in the mirror, so she was satisfied with her outfit. She was dressed in a white dress shirt (which was a little see through, just to show of her black bra underneath), a pair of black thigh jeans and her black all star. She also wore a black and red tie with a small silver cross at the end. She ran a hand through her short pink hair to give it some more volume. Her emerald green eyes were even more noticeable with all the black make up she wore. She nodded to herself, swung her schoolbag over her shoulder, and after a quick goodbye to her mom and dad, she left.

Haruno Sakura was a rather normal seventeen-year-old girl. A very popular girl too say at least. With her short pink hair, emerald green eyes with so many feelings and a short temper, a lot of guys fell for her. But despise that fact; Sakura wasn't interested in this attention at least not all the time!

With her quick steps, Sakura was at her school in no time. She lived fairly close to it, so she didn't need her car. She could see that there were a lot of people here already. And as soon as she walked through the front doors, she was tackled to the floor.

"Ino! Get off me!" Sakura hissed at her best friend. But she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face, at the site of her. Her blond friend was already chatting away about all the boys she meet over the summer break. She felt a pang of regret. She and Ino hadn't seen each other at all, because Sakura had to work so much. She was working so hard to get some money for that new guitar she had seen.

"Come on Ino, let's get of the floor, before people start to stare." Sakura said as she and her noisy friend got of the floor, and started walking towards where all their other friends were.

"Sakura-chan please! People, okay mostly boys, are always going to stare at two hot chick's like us!" Ino teased, as Sakura waved to Hinata, Tenten and Temari. Ino remembered how much Sakura hated when boys would stare at her, well most her chest or ass, but Ino couldn't help it. Sometimes Sakura was so hard to understand. I mean come on! Ino would love to have as much attention as her pink haired friend, or be as beautiful as her.

"So how were your breaks, girls?" Sakura asked as she sat down in front of her friends.

"Well mine was really nice. Shikamaru-kun finally asked me out!" Temari said as her eyes lit up with happiness and love. The one year older girl had had a crush on the lazy genus for quiet a while.

"Really!?" All the other girls squealed. Temari just nodded, silently telling them, she would fill them in later.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to say something, when the warning bell went off, signaling classes would start in a few minutes. Sakura got up telling the others she would see them in a later lesson, or at lunch. They asked which class she had now, to which she told them she had English. Hinata got up and left with her.

"So I trust you had a good break too, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked as she smiled at the shy girl. Sakura really liked Hinata. She didn't speak too much, and she had stopped stuttering after a while. Back in grade school some girls had been bullying Hinata, when Sakura came and helped her. They have been friends since.

Hinata nodded, and blushed. This made Sakura raise an eyebrow. Sakura knew Hinata blushed easily and often, but she was as red as a tomato!

But before Sakura could ask, she noticed they where at the door to the classroom. She gave Hinata a look that said 'you're-off-for-now-but-just-wait', and quickly opened the door. Luckily the teacher wasn't there yet.

Sakura looked around the room to find an empty seat, but Hinata had already chosen a seat next to Kiba, Ino's crush at the moment. But luckily there was an empty table by the window, so Sakura quickly walked over to the table before anybody else sat down by it.

She had only just taken place by the table, when the teacher walked through the door. Those in the class who were standing quickly sat down. The teacher walked to the counter, where he placed his things, and then turned to the class.

"Hello everybody, and welcome back! For them of you who don't remember me, my name is Kakashi, and I hope everyone in here has had a holiday, and that you are ready to learn something. And for them of you who aren't; too bad!" He said a he through a pierce of choc after a boy in the back of the class.

"Naruto! Quiet down will you? Or do you really want to go and see Tsunade that badly?" Kakashi said harshly, though he was grinning behind his mask. If you listen you could hear Naruto curse in the back, which made a few other kids giggle quietly, but made Sakura roll her eyes.

She and the blond hair boy went way back. When they were younger Naruto had also had a crush on Sakura. But he quickly got over it, when he found out Sakura only wanted to be friends with him. After that he became a kind of big brother for her (though she was older than him). He would glare at boys who whistled after her, and once he almost beat a guy up when he grabbed her ass. Even though Sakura told him time, and time again she could handle herself, he would just smile at her, and nod. Sakura never told this to anybody, but she was secretly happy for the way Naruto behaved.

Sakura was pulled out of her happy thoughts by a knock on the door. The silver haired man said a low 'come in', and when the door opened, Sakura couldn't help but stare at the boy who stepped through the door, and into the classroom. His face was absurdly handsome, like nothing Sakura had ever seen before. His pale, almost marble like skin. The boy's hair was a dark shade of black, and it looked like there was a midnight shadow of blue in it too. He walked over to Kakashi to give him a slip of paper. As he walked Sakura looked over his clothes. His black tight jeans looked a lot like hers, he also wore black all star, but they looked more worn out then Sakura's. His white dress shit was slightly open, giving everybody a hint of his muscular chest. As he gave Kakashi the paper, he turned to look at the class. His onyx eyes scanned the classroom, looking at all the people in it. But when his eyes locked with hers, she was sure she stopped breathing.

His eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The dark color of held so many feelings. But while she looked into them, they changed. Instead of the dark onyx color, there was a hint of red in them. And a new feeling filed them. _Lust. _A shiver ran down Sakura's spin. Never had she seen a pair of eyes filed with that much lust for her.

"Alright class, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Please be nice to him." Kakashi said to the class. Sasuke broke his eye contact with Sakura, to turn to look at Kakashi, as in 'where-am-I-suppose-to-sit?' Kakashi just pointed to the empty seat next to Sakura. Sasuke's perfect mouth formed a smirk that made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

Sasuke gracefully walked past the other tables, until he was standing right in front of Sakura. He smiled a devilishly beautiful smile, and sat down next to her. Kakashi started his lesson after that, but Sakura wasn't listening. She was to busy staring at the gorgeous being sitting next to her. He was looking right back at her, with a grin on his lips. Slowly he leaned into her, so he could whisper in her ear.

"So, you heard my name, aren't you going to tale me yours, my beauty?" His voice was so slick, and honey like. It washed over her, and all she could do was nod. Then she shook her head, to clear her thoughts. She could not, no would not behave like this. She flashed him her own smirk, which made him raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why where are my manners? Of course, my name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Sakura was raised to always be polite, and she was not going to forget that. Her formal way of introducing herself made Sasuke grin even more. So she going to be formal? Then he would be too.

He smoothly and gracefully raised her right hand to his mouth, where he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Sakura? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He whispered onto the back of her hand. This was enough to make Sakura drop her cool façade, and blush. Sasuke looked up and let out a low chuckle. He was about to say something more, when the bell rang. Sakura quickly ripped her hand from his, and packed all her thing. She could still hear Sasuke chuckling next to her. Just as she was about to leave the table, Sasuke was behind her again.

"Don't worry my blossom. I'll see you later." Then he placed a kiss on her neck, and left.

Sakura left the room trying to stop the burning feeling in her face. Hinata was waiting outside the room for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does, nor do I own 'Y'all With The Vampire Squad', this is the name of a song by Greeley Estates.**

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Hinata asked her very quiet pink haired friend. She was not used to seeing her friend this quiet. Though she didn't speak as much as Ino, Sakura always had something to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay. Just tired I guess. Well I'll see you later." Sakura said as she turned the other way. She was on her way to her art class. From what she knew, none of her friends took that class. Well other from Sai, but he was different.

They would always fight, cause he would call her ugly, then she would call him gay, he would answer with calling her hag, and she would call him 'dick-obsessed'. By the time this happened, the teacher would already be trying to calm them down. Sakura really like Sai, no not like that, but as a friend. He never seriously tried to hit on her, or else it was only for fun and he was fun to talk to.

Sakura walked to her favorite seat in this classroom, which was placed in the front of the room. Sakura noticed that there were not a lot of students here yet, not even Sai. Just as she thought this, the artist walked through the door, and walked over to his seat next to her.

"How are you hag?" He asked with that sickening sweet smile of his.

"Better then you are going to feel after this lesson, my sweet gay friend." Sakura answered with her own smile. This made him chuckled as he sat down. He had only just placed his things on the table, before the door opened, something about this person who walked in made Sai raise an eyebrow.

"You know you two would be quiet the couple, with the clothes you are wearing today." Sai whisper to Sakura with a low chuckle. Sakura did not need to turn around to look who Sai was talking about. SHE had noticed that their clothes matched. This made Sakura blush. And that made Sai's jaw drop.

"Wait what is this? You _like _him!?" Sai hissed/whispered. He couldn't believe it. Sakura, the girl who never crushed on anyone, had a crush. And she was blushing. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto and the other guys.

"Just wait till Naruto finds out." This made Sakura punch him on his shoulder to what he let out a low 'ow'.

"Shut up! First of all, I do not have a crush on him! I just think Sasuke-san is really attractive! So there is nothing to tell Naruto! Plus you know how Naruto feels about boys and me, so just keep quiet, 'kay?" Sakura asked Sai very seriously.

Sai's face turned wary as he took a better look at Sasuke. He could understand what Sakura meant. The boy was remarkably beautiful. Sai and Sakura would often, when they weren't fighting, discuss boys and girls. Sai had no problem talking about boys or if he found them hot.

But there was something he did not like about his guy. He had a weird sense of confidence around him. But it was something else, something … deeper. There was something very wrong about this boy. But if Sakura was… interested in the dark haired boy, Sai was pretty sure nothing was going to stop her. And he felt like he had seen him before, like when he was younger.

He noticed that Sasuke was walking over to their row, and looking rather smug. Oh Sai was quite sure that Sasuke and him would not like each other. Well because Sai would of course be his normal cocky self, and Sasuke looked like a person that would find him very annoying.

This thought made Sai let out a little chuckle and Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. She was still looking at Sai, so she had not seen Sasuke walk over to her. But when she heard a low cough, she turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Mind if I take the seat next to you, cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked in his low husky voice. Sakura turned around again so he wouldn't see her slight pink face.

"Well the seat is empty, so you can sit there if you want to. It's not my place to decide who sit's there and who doesn't." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke gave a grin and placed his black and blue messenger bag beside the desk.

"Well let me introduce you to each other. Sai-kun, this is Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san, Sai-kun." Sakura said pointing between the two dark haired boys. While she said 'Sai-kun', Sasuke raised one eyebrow, which was an act that did not go unnoticed by the other boy. 'Maybe I should play matchmaker? … Nah'

Soon the art teacher, Deidara-sensei came. A lot of student's found it weird that he was a teacher, because everybody knew that he was only a couple of years older than them. But still, he was one of the coolest teacher the school had, maybe not the best, but most defiantly the funniest!

"Okay people, settle down, yeah! Since today is the first day of school, we'll take it easy, so just draw what ever you want. But remember that I will be checking your drawings, and just maybe, you will get a grade on them, yeah!" A lot of people groaned, but Deidara just dismissed the sound, and kept smiling. This was one of the many reason Sakura liked him.

"What a lovely surprise Sai-san and Sakura-chan! I was hoping you would be in my class again! I'm looking forward to seeing what you can make! But Sai-san? Try and put more feeling into your work, yeah?" This remark caused Sakura to laugh.

"Sorry sensei, but I don't think Sai-kun could! You see Sai-kun doesn't have any emotions!" Sakura laughed, while Sai just mumbled something no one quiet understood. Deidara finally noticed the dark haired boy to Sakura's right.

"Ah Sasuke-san! I'm so sorry I didn't notice you! It's been a while since I've seen you or Itachi!" Deidara pouted a little, which made him look even younger. 'Itachi?' Sakura was sure she had heard that name before, but what ever she was thinking was cut off, when Sasuke shot a big smirk at their sensei. 'Wait was that-… no it couldn't have been- but what if it was?- No stop being stupid Sakura' Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You're right 'Sensei', it has been along time since we saw each other. But I'll let you know that Itachi-nii-san is back home now. His long 'journey' has ended. I'm sure he would just love to have you visit him. He's getting bored with just Kisame. But I understand that. Fish-face gets rather annoying after a while." Sasuke said still smirking.

Deidara smiled. "I'll be sure to bring Tobi and Sasori." And with that he turned to face the whole class and not just the Sai, Sakura and Sasuke. He told the class to just draw what they wanted since it was the first day.

Sakura hadn't thought about what she should draw. Her hand had just absented mindedly moved, and started to draw. When the lesson was almost over, she looked at her paper, and was a little shocked at what she had drawn.

On the paper there was a girl, a beautiful girl. She didn't look more than 11 years old. She was sitting on a swing by a lake. She was stretching her hand towards a hand that was surrounded by darkness. In the darkness there was nothing but the hand.

What has she been think that made her draw something so… so depressive?

Sakura didn't have time to think more about the drawn, when Deidara-sensei came and took the drawing from her. He praised it, calling it words like 'mysterious' and 'dark', but still 'charming'. She could also faintly here Sasuke chuckling beside her. But that fact slipped her mind, when the bell rang. Sakura gathered her stuff, politely thanking Deidara-sensei for his praises and walked out the door.

'I've had two hours at school, that means there is a break for 15 minutes. Better go meet with the girls.' Sakura thought as she walked from her looker. They would normally meet by the Sakura tree in the schoolyard.

As Sakura walked she thought about the coming year. How would it be? Also now after all her friends had paired up, would she feel left out? Like an outsider of a group? Or would they try to pair her up with other boys?

This turned her thoughts to the dark haired boy Sasuke. A boy she had just met. But who she thought way too much about. There just was something about him that didn't match. Something different. But Sakura loved a mystery.

Hinata and Ino were already waiting for her. "Sakura-chan! Come on get over here!" Ino called waving at the pink haired girl. Sakura ran the rest of the way over to them. Instead of sitting down, she laid down on the grass.

"Haha are you tired Sakura? It's only the first day of school!" Ino laughed while Hinata just giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked to the side where she saw Temari and Tenten walked towards them. Temari was looking annoyed.

"Sorry it took us so long! The hall was a little… crowded." Tenten apologized. Temari huffed.

"More like half of the schools girls were looking at the new boy. You should have seen Karin! She looked like she was about to faint of happiness, when he looked at her. I mean sure, he's handsome, but have some dignity! It's just a boy." Temari said while shaking her head.

"Oh I've seen him! He is so handsome! Really good looking!" At the looks Ino was getting she quickly added, "To bad I already like Kiba! Though I'd like to know what his name was." Ino wondered out loud.

Sakura mumbled something that no one understood. When the other girls asked her to repeat it, she said, "His name is Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura sat up to look at the other girls.

"What!? Uchiha!? We have an Uchiha at our school!? Oh my god!" Ino squealed.

Temari, Tenten and Sakura gave her a confused look, while Hinata nodded. "Of course. I though that I had seen him before. How stupid of me, not to notice that it was him." Then the two of them blabbered together about him, without telling the three other girls how they know him.

"Helloooooo! Ino, Hinata, how do you know this Uchiha kid!?" Tenten yelled at last. Ino and Hinata finally stopped talking, and spared them a lot.

"Seriously Sakura! Maybe I can understand that Tenten doesn't know who he is, but should! And you too Temari! I mean come on, both of your families are part of the upper class society!" Temai rolled her eyes at the other blond haired girl.

"Just tell us who he is, 'kay?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Brother of Uchiha Itachi. Fugaku-sama is the top boss of our police force, but he also is the head of the Uchiha clan and is a very important man. His wife, Uchiha Mikoto is a very loving mother and though her husband doesn't think she should job, she is a very famous designer. Itachi-san travels a lot, but right now he is home, and helping his father." Hinata tells the three girls.

"Plus that fact that the Uchiha brothers are fucking hot! I remember the first time I saw them. I though I was going to faint. And that smirk!" Ino sighed lovingly. And Sakura could do was nod. 'Tell me about it.' She thought. Though she would hold her crush a secret a little longer.

The girls didn't have more time to talk as the bell rang. They agreed that they would meet up with the boys for lunch.

The rest of the lessons before the lunch break were quickly over for Sakura. None of her other friends where in her classes, so they where quiet boring. When walked out of the classroom, Ino was waiting for her. Ino was talking about Kiba now and how sweet he was to her in her last lesson, and did not once talk about the Uchiha brothers.

Ino and Sakura walked over to the line in the cafeteria, and bought some food and a soda. While Ino was paying Sakura looked for the table where her and the group normally sat.

She could see Naruto talking to Hinata, who was blushing (which also reminded her, that she had to talk to Hinata about that!) Shikamaru kissing Temari on the cheek, and the rest were just chatting.

Suddenly Naruto turned away from Hinata, and started talking to someone else. Sakura focused her eyes, and then the green eyes widened. Sasuke was sitting at their table talking to Naruto like they had known each other forever. The look on their faces made Sakura smile. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke but was clearly not very made, while Sasuke just smirked at him and said something that made Naruto throw his hands in the air.

"Ne forehead, what are you smiling at?" Ino asked her pink haired friend, when she noticed that she had stopped walking. Sakura just shook her head, saying 'it's nothing', and started walking again.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long ' I've been quite busy D: And I'm also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes xD**

**Remember people! Reviews make a writer happy! And A happy writer means more writting, and that means more fanfiction for you! : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kiba looked up from the table and noticed Ino and Sakura walking over to them. He waved at them, trying to make them come quicker.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-san! Come on! We saved you two seats!" Kiba called. Sakura's smile only widened at Ino's faint blush.

Sakura moved over next to Naruto and sat down between him and Sasuke. The dark haired boy smirked lightly at her, and she had to suppress the shudder that went down her spine.

"Ah Sakura-chan! Meet Sasuke-teme." Naruto smiled one of his biggest smiles at her.

"We've meet." The two of them answered at the same time, causing them to look at each other. Sakura quickly added, "I know you don't remember but we have English together, and Sasuke-san and I sit next to each other in that subject." Sakura told Naruto.

"And we also have Art together, right Sakura-san?" Sasuke smirked at her. 'Thank god that he didn't say 'Blossom', that would have made me go crazy!' Sakura thought to herself, as she took a bite of the apple that she just bought.

"Oh yeah I remember! Well I just wanted to introduce you two again, seeing that you are both two of my oldest and best friends! Teme, meet Sakura-chan, the girl who I want to protect like a sister. And Sakura-chan, meet Teme, who was my best friend before he had to move away. He's like the brother that I never had. I hope that we will all be good friends!" Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto. He was so cute, when he was like this.

"Of course Naruto. Anything for you" Sakura said with a wink, "and now, tell me about your summer vacation! I hate the fact that I didn't get to spend any time with you at all." Sakura finished with a pout.

"Well I asked Hina-chan out! And she said yes without fainting! Isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. She blushed and nodded.

"Aha! So that was why you blushed like mad, when I asked you about your summer!" Sakura giggled. Hinata was beginning to look rather uncomfortable. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll drop it now, because your boyfriend's here, but just wait!" Sakura winked at the pale eyed girl.

"So, I'm thinking about holding a welcome back party this Friday." Temari told everybody at the table. Her brothers turned to look at her. "Don't worry, I've already talked about it with mom and dad. Everybody's welcome to come. It's going to be awesome!" She said while clapping her hand together.

"That is a really good idea." Sakura smiled at the older girl, "and of course, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I will help you." The other girls nodded conforming what Sakura said.

"Uhh this will be so much fun! And then we will also have to go shopping for food, drinks and oh! New clothes!" Sakura just tuned Ino out as she blabbered on about shopping. Instead she turned to look at Sasuke, who she found already staring back at her.

She offered him a small smile, and got a wider smirk back. Sakura, noticing nobody was paying attention to her and Sasuke, decided to ask him a few questions.

"So how can it be that I have never seen you before to the social gatherings, Sasuke-san?" At the weird question Sasuke ached an eyebrow.

"And how come you're so sure that you've never seen me before?"

"Because I like to observe things and see which people are present at the gatherings. Plus I'm sure I would have noticed you at one of them, if you were there. It's not like you don't stand out of the crowd." Only after she had said this, she understood what she had said. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, but Sasuke had already heard what she had said.

"Oh? I'll take that as a compliment." Sasuke chuckled, "but yes, you are right. I have not been to the gatherings for a really long time. You see, I've been studying abroad for a few years. But now my mother thought it was better if I came home."

"Really? How cool! Though I'm not sure if I would be able to live without my mom and dad. Or the gang." Sakura smiled at the gang, though none of them were looking at her. "I really like spending time with them. It makes me like I'm part of something. I'm not very fond of though of being alone. These guys have really saved me from a lot of thing." Sakura finished with a very Naruto like grin.

"Can't say I feel the same way. I enjoy spending time alone. It's so relaxing. And so quiet. It's not very often I have a moment of peace. Not with all these fan-girls." He let out a low growl, while Sakura laughed. "Because of them, I have a very hard time trusting people. That's probably why I'm so 'anti-social'.

But once I find someone I really like, it's not very likely that I let go of them again. Take Naruto. Allthough I was one the other side of the world, and we haven't seen each other for a long time, we are still best friends. I'll never say this to his face, but I care about him a lot."

The soft expression on Sasuke's face made Sakura smile. Though there was one thing she didn't understand. If he had a hard time trusting people, why was he so open towards her?

She couldn't help but voice her question. Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"That's a good question. But I guess it's because I hope that one day, you will be one of the few I trust?" His eyes locked with hers, and Sakura had a hard time breathing as he moved closer to her and leaned into her ear. "Somehow it's just so easy to be myself with you." He finished with a small smile and a small nip at her ear.

Sakura was about to say something back to the raven-haired boy, when a very loud voice interrupted her. A voice that made her wince in her seat.

"Sakura-chan! My beautiful flower of youth! How was your summer my sweet? Did you survive without me? Cause I had a hard time without you!" A boy with thick black eyebrows, wearing a green spandex was standing beside Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the knelling boy.

"Eh, hi Lee. And my summer was fine, thank you. And how are you?"

Her friends often wondered why she was so nice to Lee. Sometimes she didn't even now why herself. But somehow, she just couldn't be mean to him. He had followed her since 5th grade, where they first met.

"Much better now I've seen you!" Naruto made a gagging noise in the background, "Gai-sensei is talking about making me train even harder! He thinks that if I can run around the school 2000 times and then do 150 sit-ups, then you'll confess your love to me! Yosh!" Everybody sweat dropped at the clueless boy.

Sasuke coughed. First noticing the silent boy next to Sakura now, Lee turned his attention to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! May I ask who you are?" Lee asked, while seeing how close Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura.

The raven-haired boy smirked, and stood. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I just moved to this school." His smirk widened as Lee's eyes grew.

"Uc-uchiha?! As in the sports wonder Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded, "I've heard that you're a genius at material arts! I must try fighting you once!" Lee had stars in his eyes, while Sasuke muttered "Trust me, that chance will come very very soon." Though it didn't look like Lee heard him. The others chuckle and giggled.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Lee, but I'm gonna have to steal Sakura now. We have P.E." Temari said as she and the other girls stood up.

"Of course Temari-san! I have P.E. now as well! Oh Gai-sensei! I'm coming!" And then he left the others gapping after him.

"He never grows up." Neji said while shaking his head, while Ten-ten giggled. They had known Lee before they others. The three of them had grown up together, just like Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

**-X-**

"So Sakura, tell me what were you and Sasuke-san talking about?" Tenten asked while re-doing her hair buns. The other girls turned to face the pink-haired girl who was pulling her P.E. shirt over her head.

Sakura flinched. She didn't think anybody noticed her and Sasuke. "We just talked about how he had been studying abroad for a couple of years. And friend-ship in general." She still didn't understand why he was being so open with her. But she couldn't help but feel flat

"Friend-ship? What a weird thing to talk about. Well do you like him?" Ino asked as she fixed her makeup.

"Like him? Ino I just met him! Well I do find him attractive, but come on! I, unlike you, don't think about boys 24-7!" Tying her shoes Sakura and the others walked out of the locker room, "But don't you think there's something mysterious about him?"

"Other than the fact he's kind of anti-social? Haven't really thought about that." Temari shrugged.

"Oh look! We're playing volleyball today! How lucky! Do you remember the look on Karin's face last year when we won over her team? That was unforgettable! I hope we get to make our own team just like la-" Tenten was interrupted by a loud shriek.

The girls turned towards the loud sound and found a group of girls by the boys locker room door. You could clearly see a flaming red-haired schoolgirl shoving her way though the mass.

"Sigh. Karin again? When will she ever grow up, and get her act together?" Sakura could only pity the girl. But then she noticed the boy who was clouding her mind walk out of the door, and trying intensely to get the fan-girls away from him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

Sakura quickly shook her head making her pink locks of hair sway. Why should she care if other girls, even if it was Karin, liked Sasuke? With his looks he was bound to have fan-girls no matter where he was. Still she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His pale skin, and dark deep eyes just fascinated her. And his hair was just begging to have her fingers run trough it, to tame it (if that was even possible!).

Deciding to have one last look at the boy, Sakura found Sasuke already looking her way. Immediately hiding the shock in her eyes, she gave him one long flirty look, and turned to walk over to the gang taken aback by her own moves.

Soon Anko, who was coaching the girls, blew her whistle signalling the females in the gym to gather around her, while Gai was talking to the boys.

"Most of you have probably already noticed what we are going to be doing to day. Volleyball is a good team sport, and I want only clean games. If I see anyone playing dirty or trying to hurt anybody on purpose, they will get in trouble. Do you all understand me?" Pushing a lock of purple hair behind her ear, Anko glanced at all the girls with a stern look, her eyes lingering on some girl longer than others.

"Understood Sensei." Was heard from the girls.

"Sensei?" After a nod from Anko, Tenten continued her question. " Are we allowed to form our own teams?"

"Yes of course. But no more than five players on a team. I don't want anybody on the bench. And consider this a tournament." With that the girls began.

Sakura's team steadily fought their way though the tournament, winning game after game against teams who didn't even try to hit the ball, and who were to afraid of breaking a nail.

When Anko finally blew her whistle signalling a water break, they only had one game left. And of course it was against the schools biggest fan-girl and slut, Karin and her team.

"So Blossom, I see that you're rather good at sports, mhmm? Or are you just good at everything?" The husky whisper came right behind her.

Sakura tried to hide her smile.

**-X-**

"Karin-chan, look over there! By the water fountain!" Karin turned and looked at the water fountain, and at once her fake smile twisted to a grim scowl. Why the hell was Sasuke standing so close to that pink haired freak? And what was he saying that caused her to blush like that?

"She should know better than to mess with me! And how dare she talk to him!" Suddenly a plan started forming in her head. "Hmm, she should watch her back in our next game. We would _hate _if something happened to our favourite pink haired freak."

A frown could no longer be seen. Only an evil smirk.

**So I'm back xD Well kinda ^^'**

**I haven't really felt like writing for a long time, and I only write if I feel like it o.O Or else I don't like it xD I'm sorry but I don't wanna feel 'forced' to write :3**

**And before anybody starts trying to tell me that there is usually SIX players on a volley team, I already know! :D But I don't a big fan of OC's so it was better for my story if there was only FIVE on a team ^0^**

**And ****remember people! Reviews make a writer happy! And A happy writer means more writing, and that means more fanfiction for you! : D**

**-Coco 3**


End file.
